wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonets
Dragonets are young dragons, much like infants, children, or teenagers are young humans. Dragons are considered biological adults at the age of seven, but may not be social adults until ten years or thereabouts, as seen in The Dark Secret. Using this information, dragonets age about twice, or even thrice, as fast as humans. Therefore, the Dragonets of the Prophecy would be considered teenagers or pre-teens, as it mentions in The Dragonet Prophecy that they are six years old. Dragonets one year of age are capable of speaking and voicing opinions, with Anemone being an example. According to the Guardians of the Dragonets of Destiny, dragonets don't know what's best for them, so dragons may not be mentally mature until they are adults. Notable Dragonets The Dragonets of Destiny are as follows: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and Starflight, who were prophesied by a NightWing named Morrowseer to save Pyrrhia from the war between the three rival SandWing queens, Blister, Blaze, and Burn. The False Dragonets: Ochre, Squid, Flame, Viper, and Fatespeaker, who are a "Backup Plan" from the Talons of Peace, Nautilus, and Morrowseer in particular. There are also Clay's siblings who are introduced in The Dragonet Prophecy: Reed, Marsh, Sora, Umber, Pheasant, and Crane. And from The Lost Heir, Tsunami's younger sisters, Anemone and Auklet. In The Hidden Kingdom, a three-year-old RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou is found when Glory is captured knocked-out by the NightWings. She later escaped with Glory and was part of her team while she fought to be queen of the RainWings. In The Dark Secret, there are some NightWing dragonets currently residing by in the rainforest with the rest of the RainWings, as well as in the Night Kingdom. In The Brightest Night, Sunny encounters a young SandWing dragonet in the Scorpion Den and Qibli, who is a member of The Outclaws. Peril may also be considered a dragonet, but she is seven years old. Theories for Dragonet Growth One hypothesis is that dragonets age rapidly during their first years. They would then slow down after this growth spurt (Credit to Lightningstrike of Rapidclan for this hypothesis). This explains why Anemone can form opinions. The hypothesis has been confirmed and supported by XUbiquitousx when Sunny had explained the dragons grow quickly through the first few years of their life (mentioned in The Brightest Night). It makes sense considering XU's hypothesis of how the three SandWing queens have been fighting almost two decades and how Blaze is still considered young and how some dragons, one explained in The Hidden Kingdom, had reached over a hundred years old. Links to related information Click here to see information of dragon eggs. Click here to see information of dragons of special powers. Click here to see a list of deceased dragons. Gallery Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png Dragonets.jpg|Starflight, Glory, and Tsunami. Nightwingz.png|A typical NightWing Icewingz.png|A typical IceWing Sunny.png|A typical SandWing Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing Seawing Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing Dragon.png|A typical SkyWing Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing Wings of Firewha.png|The Dragonets of Destiny|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonets_of_Destiny WOFMC.jpg Glory is cool.png FDPC.jpg|Clay, a MudWing dragonet. Tsunami SeaWing.jpg.png|Tsunami, a SeaWing dragonet TTS.jpg|Tsunami, a SeaWing dragonet. HK.jpg|Glory, a RainWing dragonet. Th.jpg|Scavenger holding a dragon egg. StarFlight.png|Starflight, a NightWing dragonet. Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png|Dragonets of Destiny. Untitled drawing by oshawott0112onda-d5kxe7p.png The SkyWing Arena.jpg|Clay and Peril. The dragonets by dj red-d67ujtl.jpg Opposites attract2.png Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Flame by Blizzard of the ice wing Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet, a SeaWing dragonet. AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone, a SeaWing dragonet. KawaiiAuklet.png|Auklet Squid.jpg|Squid, a SeaWing dragonet Sunny.jpeg|Sunny, a SandWing dragonet Fatespeaker.jpg|Art by Cloudfury The Dragonets of Destiny12345.png Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Pages Needing Work